


Concalfacio

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, Bitting, F/M, Fingering, Love, Massage, Sex, Smut, a brand new iron frame bed, newtina, porn for the brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Newt knew what she needed when she refused to admit it. It didn't happen all the time — he was well aware that most of the time he didn't pick up on the cues at all. He forgot things, he didn't notice things, and most often of all, he simply didn't understand things. But on the odd occasion in a moment where Mrs. Scamander herself could not determine how to ease her troubled mind, he knew exactly what to do.- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Prompt by anonymous, canon-time universe; post return from honeymoonSpecial thanks to Poprocks-and-Skittles for her enchanting spell-writing abilities, and Katiehavok for literally being the best beta read/smut knowledge database/cheerleader EVER.





	Concalfacio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [footprints_in_the_sand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprints_in_the_sand/gifts), [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



**Concalfacio**

 

Newt knew what she needed when she refused to admit it. It didn't happen all the time — he was well aware that _most_ of the time he didn't pick up on the cues at all. He forgot things, he didn't notice things, and most often of all, he simply didn't _understand_ things. But on the odd occasion in a moment where _Mrs. Scamander_ herself could not determine how to ease her troubled mind, _he knew_ exactly what to do.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tina made a noise, something between a tired moan and a whine. He leaned over her bare back and pressed a tender kiss to her neck until she purred contentedly.

“Newt, I'm too tired tonight,” she whispered as his lips peppered her spine with tender kisses. “And my back has been killing me all day.” She could feel her eyelids heavy and the deep ache in her back weighing down her energy and will.

“Shh,” he whispered softly to her skin. “It's my turn to take care of you, love.” He trailed his hands down her skin, rough and work-hardened calluses sliding over the cream silk of her flesh. He trailed his thumb down her spine, pressing just enough for her to feel the light pressure and make a low sound in her throat as he skimmed all the way down her body until the soft mounds of her bottom separated into a valley.

“We don't have to do anything today,” he whispered into her skin. She felt the bed shift with his weight and even under closed lids she could imagine him kneeling beside her. For a moment his hands left her skin, and she wondered what he was doing.

Cool oil dripped onto her flesh and she sighed happily.

 _A massage._ Like the one they shared on their honeymoon. She remembered it well, fingers digging deeply into her muscles, loosening the knots. It was a different state of relaxation. Then they’d left them alone. She remembered _that part_ fondly. The way his eyes savored her as she sauntered over the door and locked it. How he watched her with his breath in his throat as she walked over to his table, crawled over his lap with a knee on either side, and then gripping him firmly in her hands, sunk onto his body until he filled and stretched her in the perfect way he always had.

“ _Concalfacio_ ,” he whispered from above her. She felt his hands begin to warm, the magic he conjured seeping into his skin and warming his touch until his hands were hot against her skin. The heat permeated her flesh, radiating off his fingers deep into her muscles as his hands began to dig into the stiff knots of her back.

She moaned something strong and low, a sound that imitated the ones she made when he made love to her. If it caused a stir deep in his body, he didn't tell her of it.

“Just relax, love.”  His voice was warm honey, something divinely decadent and sinful in her ear that warmed her belly and ignited her senses. She felt his thumbs dig into the curve of her back, high on her body between her shoulder blades and neck. His fingers were hot under his ministration, digging deep rings into her flesh as the knots and tension beneath. She felt her weight dissolve and eyelids flutter. Her fingers stretched as all the heaviness in her body evaporated with the sinful touch he imposed on her.

Her moans echoed through the bedroom and she felt his smile of satisfaction when he leaned over her back and pressed his lips to her skin.

“Does this feel better?”

She barely heard his voice, the sound lost in the colors and swirls of stardust in her eyes as she felt herself nearly shatter to dust in his touch.

“Oh, Newt, _yes…”_ her voice trailed off, lost in the heady sound of her breath and cries of pleasure he pulled from her body.

His hands were magic. They dug into her skin until she felt it turn to pulp. His fingers hard against her softness, and the warmth from touch softening her even further.

Lost in his ministrations, she felt his start to move lower down her body. The first few strokes of his palms over the supple flesh of her bottom were hesitant and quick, continuing their path until they reached the back of her thighs. His hands were tentative as he massaged the curves of her more tender skin. For a while his thumbs just worked the more modest flesh down her legs to her calves. She relished his touch and felt her soul starting to settle into an almost sleep-like peace.

Then his hands started to rise. His touch barely changed at all but something in the _intent_ began to shift. His hands moved up her calves, the hard muscles gleaming under the thin sheen of oil in the low light. They progressed over her knees, soft at the back of the bend and soothing as finger dipped around to the tender cartilage. Thumbs and palms reached her thighs. Tina expected quick progress north as he navigated to her lower back, but instead he leaned down and spoke in her ear.

“Can you spread your legs a little for me, love?”

She felt her heart skip, and her breath catch in her throat as she listened to his instructions. She shifted her weight and let her legs fall slightly apart, giving him room to massage her inner thighs.

His hands ghosted over her skin for a moment, giving her lungs a shiver as she anticipated the touch. Finally after what felt like an eternity, she felt his finger slide along her sacred crevice.

Newt groaned hoarsely as she gasped.

“Slick and warm already,” he hummed in a predatory voice. His fingers slid along her wet folds, the warm moisture slicking his fingers like the oil he'd used on her back. She felt two fingers slide over her crevice and underneath her body and felt a rush of heat run down her spine as his thumb joined the digits when he pressed against her clit.

Tina moaned loudly as her hands clenched the bedsheets and eyes closed tightly at the exquisite touch.

“So tense,” he teased her mischievously as his fingers once more slid along her slickness before flicking ever so lightly against the engorged nub.

Tina’s breath shuddered, a desperate and starved sound.

“Can I massage you here too?”

Her nod was vigorous and followed by a low cry when he finally slid one finger deep into her body.

 _“Newt,”_ she moaned into the pillows as he began slowly massaging her inner walls.

“Yes love?” A hot voice brushed over her ear with searing lips against her. Without warning he slid a second finger expertly into her warmth to join the first and let the two digits stretch her wetness.

Tina keened her sounds of pleasure. “Do you want me to stop?” He scissored his fingers gently. Lost in the sensations, she didn't respond until he abruptly slid his fingers out of her warm body and she whined at the loss.

Tina turned her head to the side to complain at his decision and beg him for further ministration just in time to watch his digits, glistening with her juices, slip between his hungry lips.

His eyes rolled back as he moaned at her flavor and for the first time she noticed the thick bulge straining his trousers. Tina held her breath as he tasted her on his fingers and watched the veins in his neck strain under his bliss. When he finally looked at her again and removed the two fingers from his mouth, his gaze was molten.

They didn't need to speak. Tina beckoned him closer as he began undoing the fastenings on her trousers. Rushed hands quickly lowered his braces and let them fall over his back. He moved closer to her as she roughly grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer still until his thighs collided with the edge of the bed.

Tina turned in her spot, and without another word moved to sitting position and pulled roughly at his shirt. She tugged it in one rough movement from his waistband and helped him finish pushing the garment over his shoulders. Her fingers danced over the uneven bumps and valleys of muscle and freckled scar tissue. Newt’s breathing grew hard and ragged, his breaths rough on her skin as he fumbled with the remaining buttons of his fly before she impatiently pushed his hands away and undid the remainder of the fastenings on his trousers and underwear herself.

Newt shoved both garments down his thighs and kicked them off his legs when they pooled at his feet.

He jutted from his body in a hard and upright glory that made her hungrily lick her lips and give away her own arousal.

“We don't have to if you’re too tired.” His eyes bore into hers with a low burning fire that seemed to pass under her skin. “This was about you, not me.”

Tina smiled and reached for his hand. She pulled him close and he smiled just before lithe fingers closed around his hardness.

Newt’s head fell back with a throaty moan as her hands ran over his shaft. She relished in the hot velvet of his skin, swollen under her touch, and dark freckles a stark contrast to silky softness of his skin.

“Oh, _Tina.”_ He breathed heavily as she gave an experiment swirl on her thumb over his head and choked as the beginning of his own impending release seeped under her touch.

With a last approving groan, Tina let go of him and leaned close enough to press her tender lips against the deliciously taut muscles of his stomach. 

“Make love to me,” her lips breathed into his skin before she let her teeth scrape over him.

He was more than happy to oblige.

Newt took two steps back and licked his lips admiring her. She sat the edge of the bed, legs open and hair falling over her shoulders in dark waves. His eyes fell downward until they were resting on the crease between her thighs, where he knew her heat implored for him to touch her.

“Can you lay back down for me?”

She did as she was told. Without breaking eye contact, Tina pulled her legs over the bed and reclined against the pillows. Her hair spread over the white pillowcases in dark waves and she bit her lip as she watched him devour her with his eyes before she gained the courage to bring a hand up to one tender breast and began toying with the stiff peak of her hardened nipple.

“On your stomach,” his rough voice boiled with lust that heated the room. Tina nearly moaned at the sound of his request but took it happily, already understanding what he had planned. She turned onto her stomach in the same position as she had before, adjusting her hair to rest over her shoulder again so she could watch him as he moved.  

Newt walked to her silently, letting his eyes glide over her shape and curves like she was a dessert for his eyes only. Tina closed her eyes as he kneeled on the bed, relishing in what she knew would be an exquisite touch and hungry for his attention as he kneeled between her open legs and then leaned over her to kiss down her spine.

“Can you raise your hips for me, love?”

She shivered but did as he asked. In a swift movement she rose to her knees, facing the headboard and raising her hips until the smooth curve of her backside rubbed against his hardness and he groaned.

“Beautiful,” his breathy voice rasped from his throat.

She felt his hands run over her hips and let her eyes close as her head fell back in anticipation of penetration.

“Hold onto the headboard.”

Tina nearly squealed at the heady request but obliged happily. She bent at the waist, leaning her body over the iron-bar headboard and wrapping her hands around the vertical bars.

“Mmm,” he hummed as if tasting his favorite treat. His hands smoothed once more over the luscious curve of her backside before gripping his pulsing length in his hand. With one arm snaked around her hip, Newt explored the juncture of her thighs and relished in the hiss and moans Tina made as he dipped his fingers into her heat one last time before aligning himself with her entrance.

Tina felt his head hot and swollen touching her lips and held her breath.

With a final breath, Newt slid himself completely into her body until she cried out at the delicious stretch of him filling her completely. Their moans mixed together into the sound of pleasure that could only be created by the most exquisite touch.

 _“My perfect Porpentina,”_ he croaked hoarsely against her back as he breathed on her spine and held her hip tightly against his. He let his head fall forward until his forehead rested against her sweaty skin, feeling her skin ripple in gooseflesh with each breath he took as she grew accustomed to his intrusion. _“So perfect…”_

Tina felt his ragged breath in the rhythmic movement of his chest against her back and relished in the feel of his hot breath.

“Newt,” she breathed heavily. Her hands tightened on the metal bar of the bed frame. “Please _move.”_

Without another moment lost, Newt held her hips tightly as he slowly pulled out of her body. Tina moaned at the delicious slide of him within her and hissed as he pushed back into her with a forceful thrust.

It didn't take long to build a rhythm, the slow thrusts and pulls of their hips together echoing with the creak of the metal bedframe. Newt’s fingers dig tightly into the softness of her hip, fingers sinking into flesh until the sting of his forceful grip blended with the feel of him moving within her body. He moaned loudly and rested his forehead against her back with the delirious sensation of her tight walls clenching around him in the most heavenly way.

Tina’s knuckles began to turn white with their iron grip on the bed frame as Newt’s hips picked up speed. Their bodies smacked together with the sound of flesh against flesh that echoed the rough scrape of the bed frame against the floor.

“Newt,” she begged as she felt him starting to lose rhythm against her. “Please,” her breathy moan was swallowed with a sharp gasp when teeth clenched tightly around her flesh without warning.

Newt moaned into her skin as he bit just beside her shoulder blade to muffle the sound of his cries. His hips became uncoordinated and movement rapid. He knew he was rising fast and as much as he hungered for the glorious fall in the abyss, he _needed_ her to come with him. Knowing his impending release was near, her reached one hand around her hip to the juncture between her legs. Without hesitation, his fingers slid through her moist curls and delved near where they moved together. He brushed between her slick lips until finding her swollen pearl and rubbing rapid circles over the hyper sensitive bud.

“Come for me, love.”

Tina shattered in a flash of blind white that erupted from her core and flooded through her body from the inside out. Her veins exploded with heat that illuminated her skin and blinded her eyes. Her ears rang and her heart thundered deafeningly as she fell over the edge of oblivion. Her entire body clenched, finger cracking under the intense grip and head falling forward.

Her walls tightened their grip on Newt, and with the delirious feel of her fluttering around him, he broke himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _Sometimes, on rare occasions, he knew_ exactly _what she needed._

He made her breakfast the next morning, eggs and toast, and coffee that was black the way she liked it. He sat her in a chair, and watched her eat the meal. She made soft moans and appreciation at the flavor and teased him with her voice and eyes until he moved closer to her and tasted her mouth with his.

“How’s your back this morning?” He mumbled into her skin as his lips kissed against her neck. She laughed at the heated touch, feeling her body ripple with undiluted happiness. Tina opened her mouth to answer the question when a loud knock at the door disturbed their peace.

Newt paused his ministrations and met eyes with her for a moment until the second knock at their door broke the silence once more and they knew the moment had passed. With one last wordless peck to her lips, he let her finish her meal as he answered the door.

“Ah, Mrs. Daniels. Good morning.” Tina could hear his cheery voice from her seat and had to smile at the mirth in his tone that she knew she aided in developing.

The nosy Mrs. Daniels said some comment about the inefficiency of no-maj post and Tina could practically envision her husband’s feigned smile as she passed him the mail she had come to deliver. Tina stood with her empty plate and mug and crossed the kitchen to the sink when her neighbor’s speech caught her attention.

“By the way,” the nosy neighbor began with a more inquisitive voice. “Have you and your lovely new bride been moving furniture recently? I heard so much noise last night, I could have sworn you were moving furniture.”

Tina nearly dropped the mug and dish in her hand.

Meanwhile, Newt felt his skin begin to heat. “Yes, my wife and I recently bought a new bedroom set. Beautiful iron-frame bed. Horribly heavy piece to move around the room however.” He finished his lie just as Tina passed beside him. His smile was believable, eyes promising truth despite that she knew the reality.

“Ah!” Mrs. Daniels clapped her hands together. “That must have been it! You wouldn’t believe what it sounded like.” She gathered her bag at her feet and turned to leave. “Be very careful with those heavy pieces. I’d hate for you to throw out your backs over trying to set up your new home.” Tina felt Newt’s hand slide along her lower back and knew her smile was reddening under his gaze.

“Well if we do, I heard a good _massage_ is the best remedy for a bad back.” Newt turned to his wife with a devilish smile. “Don’t you agree, Love?”

Newt was well aware that _most_ of the time he didn't pick up on the cues at all. He forgot things, he didn't notice things, and most often of all, he simply didn't _understand_ things. But on the odd occasion in a moment where _Mrs. Scamander_ herself could not determine how to ease her troubled mind, _he knew_ exactly what to do.

“Now that you mention it...” Tina’s eyes sparkled as she pulled him inside by the hand and closed the heavy door behind them. _“My back_ has _been a little stiff.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Submit your prompts via my tumblr at [DeviousDiggy](http://deviousdiggy/tumblr.com/ask). (Anonymous prompts accepted too!)  
> As always, support the funding of my starving muse by donating a comment below. (Free of charge, of course.)  
> And to all my American readers, Happy 4th of July! (Even though I'm not in the US.)


End file.
